Never ending crisis
by blitz4545
Summary: Fighting,killing,...protecting,what if it was all To save your love.Rating Changed,Title Changed OOC AU IchiRukia Ishidaorihime Hitsuhina etc lemons
1. a normal day

Name:To save my love

Rating:M(language,lemons,intense violence)a bit AU OOC

Genre:romance/action/adventure/humor/drama/angst

Pairings:ichigoxrukia,slight orihimexishida,slight hitsugayaxhinamori

Summary:as the war against aizen approaches, ichigo and rukia become closer,can ichigo manage to fight the arrancar and save rukia and his unborn child?read and find out,this is my first fanfic

disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or the characters.

_italicsflashback or whispering_

"speaking"

_**these italicsthoughts**_

chapter1:normal day

"Ichigo!",Rukia shouted while trying to wake Ichigo up for school,"Get up you idiot!".

"mm five more minutes",Ichigo mumbled in his sleep.They had been out slaying hollows all night so he was really tired,and Rukia was fed up with trying to get him up.

"Thats it!"

BAM

Rukia kicked Ichigo out of bed and onto the floor.

Ichigo got up off the the floor and got in Rukia's face.

"What the hell was that for",Ichigo shouted.

"You should be thanking me,if i hadn't you would have missed school dumbass".

"Whatever midget".

"Now come on were gonna be late for school,ill meet you down stairs",And with that said rukia grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs.

"Damn midget gets on my nerves",Ichigo said as he got dressed and grabbed his backpack.He walked out of his room when he heard a squeak he looked down and saw that he had stepped on kon.

"Sorry Kon guess i di-what the fuck!"Ichigo shouted, Kon was wearing a white dress with pink and yellow flowers on it and blue bows on his ears.Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"Its not funny jackass".Kon retorted.

"Yes it is,anyways i got to go to school".Ichigo grabbed kon and threw him in his backpack and headed to school with rukia.

When they got to school they were greeted by orihime,ishida,and chad.

Just as the bell was about to ring rukias phone started ringing.

"ichigo we got a hollow and a big one too".

"Right lets go".

Ichigo grabbed Kon out of his back pack and took his soul candy out and ate it,rukia ate hers as well and they transformed into shinigami,and headed off to the park."you two dont do anything stupid alright".He Yelled to Kon and Chappy.

At the park

"Where is it rukia".

"It says were right on it-ichigo move its below us!"Rukia shouted.They moved and a big green hollow with a face in its mouth and a huge zanpaktou on its back appeared out of the ground .

"Its been a while ichigo,"It said.

"Have we met,"ichigo asked,he reconized the spirit energy,but couldn't put his fingure on who it was.

"HA HA HA you should know your mothers killer now i'm going to-",ichigo heard enough,and he drew his sword.

"**I**ll destroy you grand fisher,getsuga tenshou!"Ichigo shouted as he slashed his sword forward creating an energy beam in the shape of a crescent moon going right at grand fisher.grand fisher pulled out his sword in front of him to block the technique.

"is that all you can do,"grand fisher mocked as he diagonally slashed his sword creating a huge energy wave sending ichigo flying had watched enough,she jumped in front of grand fisher and held up her sword as if she was going to block a slash.

"Ha ha ha,"grand fisher laughed as he slashed downward.

"sode no shirayuki,"rukia shouted.right when grand fisher struck her blade his sword and his right arm were engulfed in ice . rukia drew back her sword to attack but was pushed aside by ichigo.

"let me kill him alone rukia".

"but you'll be killed".

"No I wont, please let me do this for me and my family, it is my revenge,"Ichigo said in a soft gave him a small smile.

"alright,but dont come crying to me if you get your ass said as she got up.

Ichigo smiled and kissed Rukia on the forehead which made her blush.He then pointed his sword toward the hollow.

"ban-kai!"

* * *

what do you think,my first cliffy to go with my first fanfic,R&R sorry if its to short next chapter will be longer im still gettinng use to the program

Note:the first 4 chaps will be the proulouge about their feelings developing,lemons in chap 4


	2. true feelings

A/N:For those who are wondering Ichigo and his school friends are 15 in the first 2 chaps,but after this chap their will be a 2 year timeskip.Also the events in hueco mundo do not happen,but every one gets their new powers still.Just wanted to clear that up,enjoy chapter 2.The plot will start to thicken in this chapter

* * *

To save my love

Disclamer:I dont own bleach or its characters

_these italics flashback or whispering_

"speaking"

_**these italics thoughts**_

**_

* * *

_**chapter 2 

"ban-kai,"Ichigo shouted as an aura of blue spiritual energy erupted from his body."tensa,zangetsu."

"hahaha,all you did is change your clothes and made your sword shorter and got a mask,pathetic."Grand Fisher responded."Now, witness my power."

Grandfisher then turned black,grew spikes on his back,and his hands turned into claws.Ichigo put his vaizard mask on."time to die shingami!"

They both charged at each other and clashed their couldn't believe what she was seeing ichigo and grand fisher were both moving at lighting speed slashing each other around the park.

"the spiritual energy their emiting is enormous."Rukia stated."its practically off the charts."

after 13 seconds of battling ichigo's mask dissapeared and he was panting heavely.

Grand Fisher was also tired."Not bad shinigami,but your still weak."

"Oh yeah,take this,getsuga tensho."Icihgo shot a blast in the shape of a crescent moon out of the tip of his blade.

"ha,your weak,hollow flash!"Grand fisher shouted as he held his claw up towards Ichigo and shot a red blast destroying ichigos attack.

BOOM

Ichigo was hit directly by the blast and sent flying back.

"Ichigo!"Rukia shouted as ichigo hit the ground and turned back to normal.He got up and and was balncing himself with his sword(A/N:he did this when him and byakuya fought.)Grand fisher then started to charge at ichigo again,but this time rukia jumped in front of ichigo.

"I wont let you hurt him anymore!"she shouted.

"rukia i told you that this isn't your fight."

"I dont care i'm not about to let you die."

"rukia."

Just as grand fisher raised his sword Ichigo yelled"flash step!"He instantly appeared in the air above grand fisher"getsuga tensho!"He then shot the blast right into grand face cutting into his face deeply.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"grand fisher yelled."it hurts!"

"getsuga tensho!"Ichigo yelled as he shot the blast into grand fishers arm slicing it off aswell as dropping his sword.

"ultimate getsuga-"But he was cut off as grand fisher smacked him with his remaining claw sending him flying back,but as he was flying through the air he shouted"tensho!"As he once again shot the blast,but this time the blast grew bigger as it went and...

BAM

It cut grand fisher right in halve.

"ill be back Kurosaki!"He yelled as he disenagrated.

Ichigo hit the ground and fainted,but before he did he saw one thing:Rukia was running at him yelling his name.

* * *

Later at the urahara shop 

Ichigo was resting in the back of the shop,while rukia explained to urahara what happened.

"well,looks like ichigo was hurt pretty badly,he might die."urahara said calmly.

"NOT HELPING!"rukia shouted."Im gonna go check on Ichigo."

Rukia walked into the room and sat on her knees beside ichigo."danm baka making me worry like that."

**_"why am i worried,I've never worried about him before."rukia thought,"But i dont know what i would do with out him."_**Rukia felt tears run down her cheeks.

**_"i remember when i first met him."_**

_flashback_

BAM

_Ichigo kicked the black haired girl in the back of the head._

_"Who the hell are you, if your a burgalar,your not a very good one!"_

_End Flashback_

Rukia smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_"Give me your sword shinigami."Ichigo said._

_"My name is Rukia,Rukia kuchiki."Rukia said_

_"And i'm ,Ichigo kurosaki!"_

_End Flashback._

**_"He even came to the soul society to save me and took on nii-sama."rukia continued to think as more tears went down her face."I...Think i love him."_**

"please Ichigo,dont..(sniff)die."

"rukia?"Rukia looked ove to see ichigo staring at her.

"Ichigo...your(sniff)..alive."Rukia then put her head on ichigo's chest.Ichigo smirked and sat up holding started to pound his chest."You jerk,I thought you were dead,why did you do that!"

"Im sorry,but im not going anywhere."

"but-,"She was cut off by Ichigo putting his lips to hers.

He then quickly broke the kiss and pulled her into an embrace."Rukia,you talk to much."

After about 1 minute they heard AWWWWW at the door,they both turned to see Yoruichi and Urahara at the door staring at them smiling.

"I told you something would happen Yoruichi."Urahara said smiling.

Ichigo and Rukia glared at them,then shouted:URAHARA!

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aizen was watching Ichigo and rukia up on the screen.

He smirked"soon hehe soon."

* * *

oo another cliffy,their will be a timeskip next chapter,read and review 


	3. QUINCY battle and arturo coming

A/N:here it is the 2 year timeskip,I guess you can say this is where the official story starts.I dont know all of ishidas or his fathers moves so i made some up.Also in this story tatsuki confronted ichigo about seeing him as a shinigami and he told her the truth.People have requested me to make longer chapters so i made this one extra long.Oh and as you will be able to tell,they already met ulqquora(Maybe spelt wrong) and yammy.Enjoy!

* * *

To save my love 

Disclamer:I dont own bleach or its characters

_these italics flashback or whispering_

"speaking"

_**these italics thoughts**_

**_Chapter 3_**

**_father vs son_**

* * *

2 years later... 

Ichigo and Rukia were walking hand in hand down the road to school,it was the last week of school before has been Ichigo's girlfriend since the grand fisher incedent.The soul society allowed Rukia to stay on earth to destroy hollows when they appeared,and she wanted to stay with Ichigo,which made Byakuya mad.But,of course,some(most) things never change:"Ichigo you pervert!" SMACK!!!

"What the hell was that for!"Ichigo yelled as he rubbed the mark on his face.

"You've been staring at my breasts for 5 minutes and I got tired of it!"Rukia yelled back.

"Well excuse me i thought it was alright,you are my girlfriend!"

"WHAT!"yelled a voice from Ichigo's backpack,Ichigo opened his backpack and kon popedout.Chappy poped out of Rukia's bag.(A/N:Rukia decided she would put chappy's pill in a doll,of course it was a chappy doll)."What were you doing looking at my Rukia-chan like that!"Kon yelled.

"Thats it you stupid doll,you've annoyed me for the last time!"Ichigo yelled as he stomped kon into the ground."take that and that and this."

"Rukia-san?why do ichi-san and kon always fight like that?"Chappy asked from over rukias shoulder.

"their both idiots."she replied.

"oh,ok."

Ichigo picks up kon by the head:"Now get back in the bag."

"kiss my ass"Kon replied.

"Why you little-,"Ichigo was cut off by rukia taking kon from him.

"Kon will you please get back in ichigos backpack."Rukia said with the cuttest face and voice.

"Of course rukia-chan."Kon replied as he jumped into ichigo's backpack.Ichigo quikly zipped it up,rukia did the same to chappy.

"Come on we have to get to school"Ichigo nodded and they continued walking.

* * *

At school... 

Ichigo and Rukia walked in to class to be greeted by orihime:"Good morning Kurosaki-kun,kuchiki-san!"

"Good morning inoue."Rukia replied.Ichigo just replied"Hn".

"So where have you guys been,you all go missing after school"Ichigo asked.

"Me and sado-kun have been training with urahara."Orihime replied.

"WHAT!"Ichigo yelled."Why would he train you,but not me?!"

"Because he thinks your spiritual energy has grown to the point to where you dont need training."Chad explained.

"OH,...really."Ichigo said smirking.He then started striking poses(like his dad) thinking hes mucular.BAM! He was bonked on the head by rukia.

"What about you ishida"Ichigo asked.

"Its none of you buisness,shinigami,"Ishida replied.

**_"Jeez whats wrong with him,he normally calls me by my name,"Ichigo thought._**

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around to see keigo running at him,Keigo put his arm around ichigo:"Hows my buddy doin."

"um..good keigo,"Ichigo said feeling weird that keigo had his arm around him.Keigo got off of ichigo and started to jump on rukia but right as he was about to ichigo got in front of rukia and kicked him right.

"He'll never learn," Mizuiro said.

"Alright students take your seats,"the teacher said.

* * *

After school... 

Ichigo,rukia,chad,tatsuki,and orihime were walking away from the school chatting about the tests they took today.Ichigo noticed ishida walking far ahead of them.He spead up and grabbed ishidas shoulder.

"Hey whats wrong with you ishida,get kicked out of the sewing club."

"None of your concerns carrot head."Ishida replied coldly as he walked away.

Ichigo was about to replie when there was an explosion at the top of the school.Everyone including ishida looked up to see ishidas father standing on the railing on the roof.

"Father..."

"You have disappointed me for the last time,uryu,I told you to not be associated with shinigami or their allies ever again."

"But father i was just-"

"Silence!...hm...I guess ill just have to kill everyone here!"Ryuken shouted as he took out his bow.

"No father! Dont do it, please ill do anything."Uryu shouted.

"Then fight me in a one on one death match."

"What do you mean!"

"You and me fight with all we got,To win you must kill your opponent,that simple."

Just as ryuken was going to strike,Rukias cell phone rang.She took a look at it and her eyes widened with shock.

"Ichigo we have major hollow out break all over the city!"

"What how many!?"

"I dont know at least a hundred."

"Come on lets go guys,you,"Ichigo said as he and rukia switched into shinigami .Ichigo ordered kon and chappy to escort tatsuki to her home.Tatsuki told them to be careful and if anything happened to orihime,she would have ichigo's head."Comin uryu?"Ichigo asked.

"No...i have to fight my father."

"What!are you crazy,dont be a baka and just come with us,hes to strong,ok?!."

"You dont get it,kurosaki!hes always looked down at me like some weakling,this my chance to prove myself,This is some thing i have to do for me!"

"Well i guess I cant stop you,Just dont get yourself killed,alright!"With that said uryu nodded and ichigo,rukia,chad, and orihime left to go fight the hollows.

"Now shall we begin!"Ryuken shouted.uryu nodded as Ryuken jumped down.

"Ginrei Kojaku!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the urahara shop... 

"Hey!freeloader get in here!"Jinta called.Renji entered the room with an annoyed look."Will you quit calling me FREELOADER,you little brat!"

"Who you callin brat freeloader!"

"you, brat!"

"Freeloader!"

"brat!"

"freeloader!"

"brat!"

"FREELOADER!"

"BRAT!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to the door to see Urahara and Yoruichi standing in the doorway.Urahara looked mad.

"Will you guys quit your useless bickering so i can explain the situation!"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay,their are hollows popping up all over the city,we'll each cover a district,got it!"

everyone nodded.

"renji,you cover the 7th-10 districts,me and Yoruichi will cover remaining districts,ururu will protect the shop while jinta and tessai destroy any hollows in the surrounding areas of the shop,Everyone got it!"Everyone nodded but renji had a puzzled look on his face.

"Wait,how do they fight,"Renji asked while pointing to jinta,ururu,and tessai.

"Jinta uses a large tessen,ururu uses my bazooka(A/N:i dont know the name of it so ill just call it a bazooka), and tessai uses his fists and kido."

"Oh,ok."

"Ok every one get prepared we leave in 5 minutes.

* * *

meanwhile... 

"Tsubaki!"Orihime yelled as she shot tsubaki at another hollow.She and chad were both panting because they used up most of their spirit energy.Ichigo and rukia were also getting tired.

"Damn when will it end!"Ichigo shouted.

* * *

back to ishida 

Ishida and his father were both panting heavily.ishida had blood all over his arms.His father was just sweating.

"Double shot!"Ryuken shouted as he shot two arrows.

Before ishida could dodge it was too late ,the arrows struck him in the shoulders causing blood to spew out."AAAAAAHHHHH!"Ishida cried in pain.

"Your a pathetic weakling,uryu."

Ishida had enough he raised his bow and yelled:"1,200 shots!".He did so but his father shot the ground causing the ground to to rise up and protect him.

After the dirt in the air cleared ryuken couldnt see his son.He looked up to see his son up in the air.

"1,200 shots!"Ishida yelled.His father knew he couldnt dodge it so he did the same technique but his blocked ishidas and hit ishida.Ishida went crashing down to the ground hard.

"Enough!,I will end this now!"Ryuken yelled as he aimed his bow upward.

**_"OH no,that move,"_**Ishida thought as he charged at his father with his Seele Schneider(soul cutter).

"1,000,000 sh-!"Ryuken was interupted by a sharp pain in his stomach,he looked down to see his sons sword stabbed into his stomach.

"Ur-...Uryu...wh-...why!?"

"Im sorry...father...I jus-I just didn't want you to hurt anyone!"

Uryu's blade dissapeared and he got up and reached to grab his father but ryuken backed away.Ryuken's glasses fell to the ground and his eyes widened as he cupped his head with his hand and started shouting."N-No-no please dont please!"Ryuken yelled.

"Father w-what are you doing?!"

As uryu said that the spiritual pressure rose so high he could'nt even breathe.His father had an intense red light coming out of his body but in a matter of seconds it was over.His father was coved in blood and was staggering a bit and walked towards uryu."Uryu im sorry it wasn't me who did all of this it was-,"He was cut off by a blade going through his heart,the blade was so long that the blade tip was was an inch away from uryu's chest.His father fell to the ground,blood pouring from his chest.

"F-FATHER NO!"Uryu shouted as he looked forward to see who was the person who struck his father,It was a man with with blue-green hair comed to the left side of his face,He had black eyes with red on the edges.Uryu remembered ichigo telling him about a man named ulqquora(maybe spelt wrong),the man he was currently looking at had the same clothes as him,except this man had a red sash for his sword,but how could it hold the sword this man was weilding it was way too long to carry.Uryu waslooking at the sword until the man spoke.

"You were the one to kill him right."The man spoke as turned toward the school.

"Thats all you can say after what you just did,you were the one who killed him anyways!"Uryu shouted wanting to pull out his weapons,but couldn't because he had no energy left.

"Right,but you were the one who hit the spiritual seal and freed me."The man stated.

"W-What are you saying?"

"You'll find out soon enough,before i kill you and everyone in this area,my name is..."

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Gin opened his eyes to see what aizen was staring at up on the screen.Gin and aizen were both in shock

"Aizen is that..."

"Arturo Plateado...?!

* * *

"Destroy,masamune(MA-saa-Muu-Ney)!"Was the last thing uryu heard before fainting into darkness

* * *

In the soul society... 

Hitsugaya and hinamori were watching the sun set from the countryside.Hitsugaya was wereing his captains uniform and hinamori was wearing a long white kimono with cherry blossoms all down the sides.Hitsugaya kissed hinamori very passionetly on the lips.He quickly broke the kiss and began rubbing hinamoris stomach.Hinamori was 5 months pregnant with hitsugaya's child.She had an appointment with unohana tommorow because unohona thought her stomach was larger than it should be.

"Hinamori-chan,Yamamoto is sending me on an invetigation mission."

"Oh,I see."Hinamori said as she looked down with sad eyes,she didn't want hitsugaya to leave.She felt tears building up in her eyes.

"Dont worry ill only be gone 2 weeks,besides matsumoto and captain unohana said they would take care of you,and ill be fine."

"Ok,but may i ask you something?"Hinamori said as she wiped her eyes.

"What is it?"

"What kind of mission is it?"

"I have to go find out information on aizen and the arrancar."

Hinamori looked directly into hitsugayas eyes.

"Promise me one thing,ok"

"Ok,"

"IF you get the chance please!kill aizen!"Hinamori yelled.

Hitsugaya smiled and said:Ok,But only if you promise me one thing in return."

"What is it?"

"Theres been strange stuff happening in the soul society and shinigami are dissappearing,I want you to stay close to powerful shinigami at all times,Id never forgive myself if some thing happened to my love and only child."Hitsugaya said as he caressed her face.

"Ok,I promise,when do you leave"Hinamori asked in a gentle voice.

"6:00 a.m tommorow,We should get home i need to pack up and its getting dark."As he grbbed hinamori's hand.

"I love you hitsugaya-kun."

"I love you too hinamori-chan."They said as they walked to their home.

* * *

PLEASE READ,Urgent Message!!!! 

A/N:So you like,All you histuhina fans liked huh,I thought hinamori being pregnant would be a nice twist sorry for delayed update.I was hoping to get more reviews

Sorry if my spelling was bad,I havent had much inspiration lately,but last night i was on a roll,so i typed really fast.Sorry if im not to descriptive,Its my first story,chk out my profile for more info on my other stories.

About arturo:He is not mine,He is a character from the bleach wii game.I just added the atttacks.To see a video of him search his name on youtube.

ALL READERs:Please review!!!All those who are adding it to alerts and favorites please review!!!IF i dont get more reviews i will delete story!!!!!WARNING

sorry about that anyways next chapter:Lemons,More on aizen and arturo plans,and fighting,and of course little more hitsuhina

JA NE!!!


	4. ATTN:READERS

ATTENTION ALL READERS

Hey all im sry i haven't updated in a while,I've been swamed in school,BUT I AM NOT CANCELING THE STORY(as u noticed i changed the name of the story to something more fitting to future chapters)

I will update during my 2 weeks break from school(Dec19-Jan3) with 3 NEW CHAPTERs

THANK U FOR READING & REVIEWING

JA NE!!!


End file.
